Pokemon: Game Over
by ChocoDrake
Summary: There is no such thing as game over in Pokemon. Upon losing one would white out only to come to in a Pokemon Center. But...what if that wasn't the case? What if one could end there adventure in many different ways? A collection of one-shots depicting various bad endings.
1. It's dangerous to go alone

**A/N Welcome. This story contains gore, character death and general stuff you'd find in this genre. Takes place in the games. There is no schedule with the story, so I'll update as I go along. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for dropping by.**

* * *

Red stood outside Oak's lab looking around. Where was the Pokemon Professor? He knew he had to meet up with him for something, he wasn't exactly sure what but it had to be important somehow. He just looked in his lab, but he wasn't there. Oak's assistants didn't know where he went, and Gary sure as hell didn't know ether.

Red walked around town asking the residents if they saw him and they had as much of a clue to his whereabouts as he did.

He was about to give up and go back to the lab to wait for him to return when he stopped in his tracks. Red was at the border of Pallet Town and he stared at the tall grass that led off into Route 1.

Was it just him or does that grass seem... ominous? He knew about the wild Pokemon that lived in tall grass like this and how they would jump out at people who were walking through. But the premise of a bunch of animals startling people didn't seem too frightening to him.

Plus there had to be people who made it to the next town, right? Otherwise how would they get their supplies.

A thought made itself known that Oak could've been out there doing fieldwork right now, after all he was the Pokemon professor. Of the chance of him maybe being out there, and the curiosity of the world outside his home town he had to admit he had, Red wanted to go out there, but still his conscience nagged at him that it wasn't a good idea to.

Why was he so uptight about this? He would only be in there for about five minutes. He'd see if he was there and that's it. What's the matter with that?

Despite the bad feeling in his gut, Red went into the grass. Surprisingly the grass wasn't as tall as he thought it was, it only went up to his knees. He relaxed a bit, being here wasn't so bad. He moved threw the blades of green calling Oak's name.

"Yowch!"

Red felt something bite into his arm and he instinctively smacked off the offender. He held his arm defensively to his chest, seeing two close together bite marks dripping blood down his forearm.

Red stared at the wound in shock. He heard a low growl coming from the grass and looked. He saw a Rattata glare at him with red eyes, crimson dripping from it's teeth, he backed away.

The Rattata lunged at him again and he kicked it. It landed not too far away, it didn't get up again. He sighed, but his relief was cut short by several more growls and rustling coming from the grass. He ran away.

Leaping out of the grass and onto the field, Red did not stop running. He glanced behind himself, they didn't seem to be chasing him. He heard the sound of several wings flapping and he turned in time to have a Pidgey smack right into his face. He stumbled from the impact, just barely keeping his balance as he threw it off.

He felt several sets of teeth dig into his leg and he cried out as bits of skin were torn off when he smacked them away. He staggered forward clutching his head and gritting his teeth trying the bear the pain. He cried out again when something rammed into his head and what felt like daggers dragged across his scalp, finally knocking him to the ground.

The Rattatas from earlier jumped on him again, and Red struggled to get them off, but they wouldn't let they're prey go so easily again. More Rattata pounced on him digging there teeth and razor sharp claws into his back. Even a flock of Pidgeys joined in, ripping thew flesh and muscle with their talons and beaks.

Red screamed. The pain and the scent of iron overwhelmed him. Someone shouted over the sound of his own shrieks and cries of the Pokemon ripping him apart.

He struggles weakened, his mind beginning to cloud over as his body was unable to handle the assault, his vision started to go black.

He almost closed his eyes when a loud crack of a whip startled him back awake. He felt his back grow lighter afterward as it seem some of them were knocked off by whatever made the sound. A few more cracks sent the rest running, and after feeling something gently nudge his side, Red lift his head to weakly look up.

He saw a small green Pokemon stare at him in concern. "Bulba...saur?"

Red gazed at it numbly, before laying his head back down in his steadily growing puddle of sticky red warmth, his eyes slipping close. He could hear someone call out to him as he started to fade away. And before he gave into the pain and blood loss he thought one final thing, something he had neglected to think about from the start.

It's dangerous to go in tall grass without Pokemon.


	2. Losing doesn't pay but murder does

**Ehhhh! It's been a long time, sorry. I know this one is short but I'll try to update this more often. And, well at least _someone_ has a happy ending in this chapter.**

* * *

Charmander fell to the ground covered in bleeding scratches and bites.

"I'm sorry, Charmander," Red said feeling sorry for him as he returned the fainted Pokemon to his Pokeball.

He looked up to the Rocket Grunt he lost to, the Grunt's Sandshrew growled at him. He reached into his pocket for money to pay him with, as all trainers do upon losing but the Grunt simply put his hand up stopping him.

"That...won't be necessary." He said.

Red stared at him in confusion.

"I'm just gonna take all your money when I kill you."

"What?"

The Rocket shrugged. "Sorry, kid. That's how things go, you shouldn't have crossed us in the first place." He reached for his belt.

Red bolted.

He didn't get too far when a bang rang out and he dropped to the floor.

The Grunt blew off the smoke from his gun, admiring his handy work. He walked over to the body, and the ever growing puddle of blood, his Sandshrew following him.

He searched his pockets pulling out 500 Poke and two Pokeballs containing his Pidgey and Charmander. He looked at Charmander's ball and mused, "I could get some money off of that."

The Grunt stored the loot in his own pockets and walked away with his Sandshrew.

"Come on, Sandy. Let's get some lunch, it's break time," He smiled. The Sandshrew chirped happily bouncing along side him.

Thirty minutes later, the Clefairies of mt moon surrounded Red poking him, wondering what was wrong with him.


End file.
